UNIT GALAU DARURAT DRKAIEN SHIBA
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Kaien Shiba tak sengaja dengerin kegalauan anggota Shinigami Seireitei..! dia berinisiatip untuk membantu mengusir kegalauan tiada tara tersebut. melalui author gila, Kaien masuk ke sesi klinik galaunya!
1. Chapter 1

**UNIT GALAU DARURAT DR KAIEN SHIBA**

**disclaimer : TITE KUBOOO~~**

**Summary : Kaien Shiba..datang ke Seireitei.. dan membuka sebuah klinik yang bernama...?**

**WARNING : GAJE, GARING,GOSONG,LAZIZ!**

* * *

Karena Kaien sangat menganggur hari ini, dia mulai berkeliling ke Seireietei.. awalnya Kaien ga begitu tertarik tetapi semenjak entah kenapa dia bisa balik lagi ke Seiretei dengan tenggat waktu 4 bulan masa percobaan dari alam kubur, Kaien tak sengaja berkenalan dengan Ichigo Kurosaki ketika Rukia mengajaknya ke Karakura.

Walau begitu, Ichigo sibuk dengan sekolahnya, dia bahkan ga mengkontak Kaien sama sekali. Makanya dia pun memutuskan untuk keliling kayak setrikaan sepanjang hari.

"Yaree yareee.. bosen bangeet gilaa..! masa ga ada misi sama sekali?" Kaien akirnya duduk di sebuah atap tak jauh dari divisi 6. Lagi asik dengerin lagunya Bang Toyib dari headseatnya, Kaien menemukan sebuah sosok pemadangan dimana Renji dan Kira sedang memasang wajah asem.

"Ngapain mereka disono?" Kaien diam dan secara perlahan menguping keduanya.

"Tau ga Taichou kemarin nyewot-nyewot ke gue, Cuma gara-gara lupa nyuci celana boxernya doang.. mana tuh boxer gambarnya lope-lope polakdot" keluh Renji.

"Lu masih mending, la gue kemaren kebanjur aer sama Hitsugaya Taichou waktu naroh barang…"

"Oooh galau rupanya..dasar anak muda(eh?)mending cacpus dah" Kaien meninggalkan kedua shinigami solmet itu.

"Hari gini galau terus.." Kaien yang berjalan santai menemukan Hisagi bersama dengan Ikkaku dan Yumichika sedang ngobrol serius. Kaien mendengarkan mereka lagi.

"Haaaahhh galau guee! Masa dedlen besookK! Bisa diundur gaa!?" seru Hisagi semangat.

"Kapten gue ngidam makan anak bekicot..! gue yang kenaa! Galau mau cari dimana tuh anak bekicot!" seru Ikkaku lagi.

"Gue galau karena Ichigo nolak tembakan gueee" tukas Yumichika yang sontak membuat Kaien Ilfiil.

"Kalo gini mau apa jadinya nih seireitei? Hmmmm gue lumayan tertarik juga nih.. hmm..bagaimana kalau…" Kaien bershunpo kea rah daerah perbukitan di belakang Soukyoku.

"Nah gini beres kan?" Kaien sepertinya sedang memasang plat yang berbunyi "UNIT GALAU DARURAT SHIBA! MAMPU MENANGANI SEGALA KONSULTASI KEJIWAAN, BAHKAN YANG SAKIT JIWA" begitulah kira-kira.

Kaien menunggu di gubuk rumah kecil berukuran minimalis itu.

dia mau ngumumin lewat toa gede tapi daripada dia didepak sama Shoutaichou mending dia ngumumin lewat E-MAIL ala Shinigami ke para fukutaichou yang sedang merana…

"Tok-tok" pintu diketuk, Kaien seneng banget ngeliat ada tamu pertama yang datang.

"Silakaaaann!" serunya semangat.

Tanpa yang disadari kalau tamu pertamanya itu langsung membuatnya…diam ditempat….

Siapakah orang yang datang ke bilik ? bagaimana kisah selanjutnya UGD ini?

TO BE KONTINYUUU~~~

**Kyaaaaa new storyy! tentang Kaieeenn!**

**wkwkwkw karena Yuzu sedang galau gara-gara plu akirnya terciptalah **

**FIC ini!**

**langsung aja... R&R yaaa guyss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNIT GALAU DARURAT DR KAIEN SHIBA**

**Disclaimer :TITE KUBOOO**

**Summary : Debut Kaien sang mulai menuju puncak tertinggi di gunung salak..**

**WARNING : ABAIKAN EYD! SILAKAN BACA DENGAN SANTAAIII!~**

* * *

**KAIEN POV :**

**Awalnya gue sendiri ga bermaksud serius ngebangun klinik ini, karena sekadar iseng, gue yang berbekal otak pas-pasan mencoba untuk menghibur diri dengan menangani kegalauan yang ada di Seireitei…**

**Niat terpuji yang sudah direstui ama eyang subur makmur tumekur tekukur itu berhasil dijalani dengan langkah awal menuju masa depan(halah) maksudnya berhasil membawa satu klien yang dapat berterimakasih pada Kaien Sama si shinigami kece yang udah pernah koid sekali ini. Tapi…. Kok sepertinya.,.. bakal jadi ajang yang paling merepotkan dunia akerat ya?**

**END OF POV.**

* * *

Kaien Cuma delongop biji duren di meja kayunya, dia ga nyangka ataukah dia sedang ber Lucid Dream saat ini, tapi pemandangan atau baca sajalah sosok yang ada di depannya itu membuat jantung Kaien nyaris terlempar ke jalur Gaza.

Dan sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah…

"E..eh..Zaraki Taichou..eettoo..ada keperluan apa disini?" tanya Kaien gagu gagap kayak orang idiot tingkat lanjut.

Dia sudah mendengar keganasan dan kesangaran Taichou divisi 11 yang ampun-ampunan berdarah dingin ini, terlebih matanya sipit setajam silet membuat Kaien ingin langsung mengatakan **'Maap Pak Beruang Grizzly dilarang masuk'** tapi ntar yang ada dia malah dicacah abis sama Zanpakutonya, boro-boro Zanpakuto, Reiatsunya yang segede Megaloman itu berhasil membuat Kaien menciut.

"Lu buka konsultasi kan?" tanya Kenpachi dingin.

"I..iya"_(dalem ati : Idiiih ngapain sih si algojo maut dateng ke sini! Buruan pegi sana!)_jawab Kaien semanissss maniisnya.

"Dan lo orang yang menjadi tukang konsultasi disini?" Kenpachi mulai melotot disko membuat Kaien nambah tegang.

"He..eh…"Kaien langsung bercucuran air mata, dia berdoa semoga habis ini dia ga langsung digampar ke Neptunus.

"Kalo gitu…" suara Kenpachi makin garang… makin garang..makin garang(Author digorok).

"Hiii abis gue..abis gue..gue mati lagi 2 kali!" teriak hati Kaien yang udah kejang-kejang siap marathon.

"Kalo gitu bisa tolong lu kasi tau caranya bikin telor ceplok?" Tanya Kenpachi dengan nada 4/4 di nada F sama dengan Fales.

"EH?"

"Gue mau bikin telor ceplok buat Yachiru tapi gue ga bisa,masalahnya gue bingung bedain mana telor mana kulitnya..lu tau ndiri mata gue ditutup satu" jelas Kenpachi.

"GUBRAAAAKKK!" Kaien langsung meluncurkan Koprol no Jutsu dan langsung guling-guling ngakak mendengar request Kenpachi.

"A..ahahahahahaha! yaampun Mblo! Dikau garang tapi masih ga bisa bedain mana isi telor mana kulitnyaa?! Jadi selama ini lo masak cangkangnyaa?" Kaien kembali ke tempat duduknya tapi masih sambil ngakak ria membuat Kenpachi esmosi tingkat pendidikan dasar.

"Lu mau dengerin ga?" Kini Kenpachi mengeluarkan Zanpakutonya.

"EH WAAAHH Pedang yang bagus! O..okee gu..gue bakal kasih lo resep biar mata lo bisa bedain.." Kaien menulis sesuatu di atas telor yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

"Nih, kalo lu susah bedain, mending lo coret-coret aja dulu cangkangnya, kalo ada coretannya berarti itu kulitnya" Kenpachi memperhatikan cangkang telor yang di depannya ada kata 'BEGO'.

"Hmm makasih yee… dengan gini gue ga galau lagi" Kenpachi pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Kaien yang ngakaknya masih to be continued.

"Fyuh.. gue merasa malaikat maut udah menjauh dari gue.. yang gue pikirin ternyata diluar rencana gue.. kenapa malah Taichou itu?" Kaien mendumel saking kaget oh kagetnya dia mendapati klien pertamanya adalah Zaraki Kenpachi.

"TOK-TOK" Pintu kembali terketuk.

"Yaaaa~?" dibukalah pintu dan jejengg…~!.Hening…

"Shiba?" tanya sosok imut berambut putih bermata hijau itu. sedangkan Kaien berubah menjadi putih melihat kedatangan tamu kedua.

"Hitsu..Taichou?" Kaien ngucek mata—inget Kaien ngucek mata bukan ngucek baju—

"Iya lah ini gue, heh lo buka konsultasi kan? Gue mau konsul ma lo" sahut Hitsugaya jutek.

"Huuh kecil-kecil belagu lo" bisik Kaien.

"SHIBA!"

"Haaaii! Silakang Taichou, ada masalah apa?" tanya Kaien langsung mengunci rapat-rapat omongannya.

"Jeeezz.. gue lagi galau.." buka Hitsugaya.

"Galau? Oo Taichou bisa galau juga ya?" sambut Kaien.

"Ini gara-gara dia…!" tukas Hitsugaya.

"Hmm hmm pasti Rangiku san" sahut Kaien lagi.

"Gara-gara tikus sialan itu.."

"Gara-gara tikus..eh tunggu apa?" Kaien mulai ngeh.

"Gara-gara tikus itu sempak gue bolong! Lo tau gimana cara ngejaitnya?"

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA! MUAHAHAHAHA!Taichou luar biasaaaa!" seru Kaien langsung Harlem Shake membuat Hitsugaya makin bingung.

"Ahahahahaa Taichou mending sempaknya di tambal aja pake lakban! Beres kan?" sela Kaien di tengah-tengah tawanya yang cetar-ceter kayak petir.

"Oh iya ya.. pinter juga lo Kai, ya udah makasih ya" Hitsugaya pergi meninggalkan Kaien yang masih nahan ketawanya.

"Yaampun, ga nyangka Taichou kece kayak gitu punya masalah luar biasa…hahahahahaa" Kaien langsung tengkurep di atas mejanya, tak lama kemudian dia mendapat SMS melalui Hape Nokijemnya itu.

"Hooo dari Ichi, tumben…" Kaien membuka SMS yang berbunyi..

**_"Kai, gue denger lo buka konsultasi.. kebeneran ada temen gue yang lagi kena penyakit galau meracau sejak 3 taon.. dia sih pengen elo yang bantuin dia..bisa ga ke Karakura sekarang?—TTD ICHIGO IMOET"_ **

"Ngapain pake acara Imoet-imoet segala, najong lu Chi.. betewe,, 3 taon galau ga nyangka tuh?" Kaien bergegas keluar tak lama hapenya berbunyi lagi.

_**"Kai, kalo boleh lu bisa bawa aer sama kembang tujuh rupa deh.. dia seneng banget dikasih kayak gituan.."**_kata SMS Ichigo.

"Hah? Emang kita dukun ya.. kenapa kaga bawa menyan segala?" Kaien membalas SMS Ichigo.

Ichigo membalas lagi dan makin membuat Kaien bingung.

_**"Kita ga mau pergi ke dukun cuy, kita tinggal ke rumahnya aja…! Udah bawa cepet gih buruan!".**_

"Ya ampun..mending lo kirim deh foto kliennyaa!" Kaien mencak-mencak dan mengirim sms itu. Tak berapa lama Ichigo mengirim sms dengan sebuah file foto di dalamnya..

"Aha.. gini kan lebih enak…hm..lho..kok.. APUAAAAAAA!" Kaien membuat seluruh jagad raya beroppa gangnam style ria mendapati kekuatan frekuensi nada suara Kaien yang diatas rata-rata. Dia terkenyut melihat foto apa yang dikirim Ichigo…

Foto apa yang diliat Kaien di hapenya?

Seperti apakah klien dia kali ini? Mampukah Kaien si dokter galau sinting berhasil menyelesaikan tugas nistanya?

TO BE KONTINYUU~~~

* * *

**Yaaaa ini dia next page untuk kitaa**

**maap yaa kebanyakan miss! yang sebelumnya juga harusnya ada SHIBA!**

**tapi biarlah namanya juga manusia**

**okeh daripada ngebacot bae mending kita langsung..**

**R&R yaaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNIT GALAU DARURAT DR KAIEN SHIBA**

**disclaimer : TITE KUBOO**

**Summary : Misi Galau untuk dokter galau bersama shinigami Galau super narsis!**

**WARNING : GARING KRIUK ALOT DAN PEDAS DIMATA!**

* * *

_**Kaien POV :**_

_**Sumpah itu foto terjelek dari semua klien gue yang pernah Ichigo kirim! Apa ini! Apa kata Pak uztad ini(lha)**_

_**Beneran dah kayaknya semakin ke sana semakin ga beres klinik gue! Awalnya sih gue Cuma iseng, ternyata karena ada perkembangan yang baik dan alhamdulilah ya sesuatu banget(lho?) klinik ini sukses dengan menuntaskan beberapa kasus galau shinigami—dari yang paling unyu sampe yang paling nyeremin sepanjang era permeganthropusan(halah)—dan sampe sekarang gue mikir kembali… kalau status gue sebagai DR. GALAU ga hanya dikenal di dunia Seireitei aja….**_

_**END OF POV**_

* * *

Karena para readers mungkin agak Kepo apa yang diliat Kaien Shiba si dokter spesialis bedah galau ini di hapenya mari Yuzu ceritakan..

berawal dari sesemes(baca SMS) dari Ichigo bin Kurosaki di dunia nyata, Kaien mendapati dirinya yang imoet itu(Readers muntah) sudah bertandang di rumah Ichigo dengan sebuah menyan dan tak luput bunga tabur tujuh jenis siap di tangannya. Dan foto yang diliat Kaien itu adalah foto sebuah wajah burik dengan kaen putih menyelimuti sekelilingnya..

Sedangkan Kaien hanya pasang muka 'Cherrybellek' eh salah pasang muka kesel bin asem di depan pintu utama Ichigo.

dan tak luput Author menambahkan kalau klien Kaien saat ini 'BUKAN' manusia…

"Hei apa maksud perkataanmu thor?" Kaien mendelik kea rah Author yang asik Narasi, tetapi langsung di gampar ama Author karena risih diliatin. Kembali ke SKETSA..

"Haaiizz kenapa musti bawa-bawa beginian sih Chi lo mau nyekar? Kebetulan malem ni malem Jumat sekalian minta nomor togel" Kaien nyerocos di depan rumah sedangkan Ichigo asik dengan hapenya.

"Lo denger gue ga sih dasar DUREN BLASTERAN JERUK!" seru Kaien langsung membogem kepala Ichigo.

"Adaw..! sabar Men nih gue lagi sesemes Klien lo" jawab Ichigo sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang bahenol itu.

"Sesemes apaan noh bahasa baru? Ah sudahlah yang jelas mana Klien gue, gue males ada di depan rumah lo..bawa sial" cletuk Kaien sambil berkacak pinggang nonton sahabatnya lagi asik mencet-mencet hape sampe hapenya nyewot gara-gara keseringan dipencet.

"Hmm nunggu jam 9 aja hari ini dia lagi dines kalo siang" tukas Ichigo.

"Waduh apaan noh dines? Klien gue orang kaya dong" Kaien mulai sumringah cengegesan ngarepin kliennya mantan ningrat yang bakal ngasih dia uang segudang.

"Haahh mata lo ijo tuh dasar mlarat.. dia bukan dari ningrat kale dia lagi emang dines kalo siang, kalo malem dia jaga rumah" Ichigo nyewot langsung bawa menyan sama bunga tabur di tangan Kaien.

"Lo mau apain tuh benda?" tanya Kaien mengikuti Ichigo ke kamarnya. "Buat oleh-oleh aja" Kaien mulai bingung ngeliat kelakuan Ichigo, orang kaya seleranya horror banget kenapa ga sekalian bawain dupa sama hio biar komplit.

Kaien ga mau nanya panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok itu ke Ichigo, dia merasa emang udah lebih baik dia mingkem kalo ga dia dirajam abis-abisan sama Zanketsunya.

"Ko sunyi banget orang rumah pada kemana?" tanya Kaien akirnya setelah sekian lama(Bang Roma dateng-Bang roma di depak Kaien_) buka mulut juga.

"Haah biasa pergi seenaknya aja suru gue jaga rumah.." jawab Ichigo.

"Untung bukan jaga lilin" tukas Kaien langsung dilempar ama bantal.

"Hoo udah jam 9 nih cabut yukk" sahut Ichigo.

"Cepet amat baru aja duduk" cletuk Kaien.

"Namanya juga Fanfiction" Ichigo langsung ngeloyor dan Kaien pun mengikutinya.

Mereka naek motor Bebek pembelian Ichigo dengan cara dibayar tunai dan Sah, Kaien sempet kagum juga tapi ini bukan saatnya ngaggumi Bebek orang.

"Chi kok kita ngarah ke kuburan?" tanya Kaien.

"Hmm yaahh begitulah" Ichigo masih tenang melaju motornya sampe mereka nyampe ke tikungan dengan gerbang yang menunjukan kaa 'PEMAKAMAN UMUM SETEMPAT' Kaien mulai mencium hal yang ga beres disini.

"Chi lo ga serius mau nyari nomer togel kan?" tanya Kaien udah meper-meper ke Ichigo.

"Ayo, tenang disini gue udah janjian..lagian udah biasa kok" jawab Ichigo.

"Chii! Tungguin guee!" seru Kaien langsung narik bajunya Ichigo.

Seumur-umur meski sering liat Hollow, Kaien paling ga suka masuk ke pemakaman.. soalnya orang mati mukanya lebih serem dari Menos… tapi pada dasarnya dia sendiri udah mati bukan?

Setelah berjalan 500 m Ichigo mengarah ke sebuah gubuk bamboo terbuka yang terlihat masih baru.

"Kita tunggu aja di sini" Ichigo duduk dan Kaien langsung celingak-celinguk, dia takut tiba-tiba ada yang noel-noel dia ato bekep dia pake kaen kafan.

"Chii.. gue merinding.." bisik Kaien. "Tenang.." Ichigo menjawab kalem.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tiba-tiba udara menjadi dingin, kabut seraya menebal, dan entah kenapa banyak arwah yang lagi nari poco-poco di petak kuburan, dan beberapa menit kemudian sesosok copong..eh ralat Pocong berdiri di depan keduanya.

"UWAAA MAMAKEEE! CONGPO! OCONG!"Kaien langsung koprol kea rah ichigo.

"Emang segitu seramkah diriku ini jadi malu" jawab Pocong itu

"Kok Pocong begitu?" tanya Kaien.

"Dia klien lu" sergah Ichigo.

"SERIUS LO! DEMI APA!?" seru Kaien.

"DEMI—KIAN.. serius lah kenalin namanya Ahong mati ketusuk jarum pentul di tengah jalan kereta api" jawab Ichigo.

"Wah matimu tragis sekali.." tukas Kaien.

"Waah jangan gitu mas Kai saya jadi geer nii" Ahong goyang dombret seketika.

"Pocong alay.." komen Kaien.

"Nah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku dengar kau sudah galau 3 taon?" tanya Kaien dalam dokter mode on.

"Eh yaa Ahong tuh galau karena..huhuhu karenaa.." Ahong jadi sendu membuat Kaien dan Ichigo ikut hanyut ke kali—hanyut dalam perasaan.

"Karena…" Sela Ahong ditengah-tengah tangisnya. "Karena?" Kaien mulai kepo abis.

"Karenaa….~" Ichigo sampe melotot ga sabar denger jawaban Ahong.

**"KOLOR AHONG KEBAWA SAMA KERETA YANG NABRAK AHONGG~~ HUEEE ITU KOLOR PEMBERIAN ENYAK AHONG DI KAMPUNG!"**

GEDUMBRAAAAAAANNGGG! Ichigo dan Kaien langsung jungkir balik plus koprol dan Harlem Shake sama-sama.

"UEEDAAAAANN! KOLOR AJA MASIH DICARIIN!" Seru Kaien.

"Kolor bentuuk apa mangnyaaa!" Ichigo ga kalah rame membuat seisi kuburan kocar-kacir kirain ada satpol setan(di dunia nyata satpol pp).

"Bentuknya kolor laahh! motif polkadot kembang-kembang hello kitty pink " Kaien makin nelen batu nisan.

Kali ini apakah dia berhasil mengembalikan kolor Ahong yang ilang kebawa kereta yang entah apa itu namanya? Siapakah AHONG? Apakah Kaien mau mencari kolornyaaa?

**KEPO? KEPO? Kalo KEPO masih TO BE KONTINYUU KOOO~~!**

**NEXT CHAPTERR!**

**"Aiihh akirnyaaaa new chapterr! makin ga karuan sihh **

**tapi ga masalah.. karena ini fic yang begitu semua wkwkww**

**maap banyak miss tapi moga kalian sukaa!**

**YUZU tunggu review kalian semuaa~~**

**OH YA YANG LAGI UJIAN GANBATEEE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**UNIT GALAU DARURAT DR KAIEN SHIBA**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOOO**

**Summary :Ternyata perjalanan Kaien bersama Ichigo belum selesai hanya**

**dengan 1 kasus semata**

**WARNING : GAJE, GAJONG, NGEBOR, SIAP2 MASUK RSJ **

* * *

_**Kaien POV :**_

_**Gue pernah ngerasain gimana galaunya perasaan kalo ditolak sama orang yang kita suka, galau karena keilangan dompet, galau karena bak mandi bocor, galau karena jamban mampet, atau bahkan galau sama gender sendiri… yah yang terakir itu memang kenyataan…*mikir keras***_

_**Tapi ga elit banget deh, Shinigami ganteng kayak gue yang bohai sekses mukanya kayak Ketty perry(lho?) ini kudu berurusan sama Pocong—yang udah mati—yang udah bau bangke kucing—yang keilangan Kolor alias sempak alias CD yang gambarnya mana Hellow Kitty lagi.. duh apes banget deeecch(lebay mode on)**_

_**END OF POV**_

* * *

"Udah belum narasinya?" tanya Ichigo yang ngeliat Kaien asik lebay-lebayan sama readers di ujung mata tercinta(apaan sih).

"Heh gue baru aja mau nunjukin kegantengan gue malah lo potong!" Kaien sewot 180 derajat sudut tumpul.

"Yayaya seterah lo mau ngomong lo ganteng ato burik juga bukan urusan gue, ni mending lo urusin pocong tak bersempak ini dulu sebelum gue bogem muka najong lo sekarang juga" Ichigo membuat Kaien langsung menciut dan beralih kembali ke Pak Ahong yang tidak idup lagi*baca udah mati*.

"Ng..ehem jadi kita mulai darimana?" tanya Kaien.

"Lebih baik kita mule dari TKP deh mas" jawab Ahong.

"TKP?" Ichigo feat Kaien menyanyikan lagu 'ADA APA DENGAN TKP' berjamaah.

"TKP, tempat Ahong modar kesamber kereta, mas-mas" jelasnya kemudian dan diakiri dengan nada 'O' dari kedua Shinigami itu.

"Oke, ga jauh kan?" tanya Ichigo berharap kalo dia ga harus melakukan 10 ribu langkah Anlene dengan sempurna ala Demien.

"Hmm Cuma 1 KM dari sini ayo mas.." Ahong mulai loncat-loncat, mereka mengikuti dengan sabar. Masalahnya kalo mereka shunpo yang ada ntar Ahong bakal ketinggalan dan mereka kudu nunggu sampe jamuran karena Ahong hanya bisa melompat(ngenes).

Sampe di TKP, disana ga ada apa-apa, hanya ada rel yang udah mulai berkerut keriput dan beberapa pohon pisang yang menemani si rel kereta itu dengan sabar. Mereka kemudian celingukan, sedangkan Ahong mulai melompat kea rah sebrang rel.

"Disini Ahong matinya" sahut Ahong tanpa ditanya.

"Jujur gue musti gimana ya sama cara mati lo, kudu bangga ato kudu kesian?" Kaien bertanya dengan santai.

"Bangga.. ga juga sih mas, Ahong kesamber dan mati dalam keadaan Cuma pake CD, kolor Ahong terbang ke ujung khatulistiwa dan ga tau ada dimana, dengan siapa, semalem berbuat apa~" Ahong bernyanyi sambil goyang pinggul membuat Ichigo ilfill tingkat alam semesta jagad raya.

"Lebay lo, emang kolor lu mau sama siapa? Cepetan cari banyak nyamuk ni disini. Ntar dikira kita mau buka donor darah gratis" Kaien tepak-tepok kayak anak TK yang nepokin temennya ulang taon.

"Nah kayaknya kolor Ahong ada di stasion sana noh" Ahong melirik kea rah kanan—karena dia ga bisa nunjuk—matanya menunjuk sebuah stasiun kecil yang pastilah sepi gini hari udah malem cuy.

"Haaa kudu jalan lagi?" Ichigo langsung lemes tapi mau ga mau dia harus ikut investigasi ini.

"Stasiun ni udah kumuh, pasti Cuma buat nebeng doang" Kaien nyablak ga terhingga.

"Maklum udah bias amah kalo stasiun mas gini hari kalo ga malem minggu ga rame.." jawab Ahong sambil rajin lompat-lompat.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampe di tempat yang bernama stasiun itu, masalahnya mereka ga menemukan secuil manusia pun di sana.

"Pada kemana ni manusia?" tanya Kaien. "Lembur?" tanya Ahong.

"Lembur mejeng maksud lo?" Ichigo memprediksi kalo sebenernya mereka salah waktu karena ga ada siapapun kecuali kursi kosong dan peron stasiun yang Cuma ada suara jangkrik—krik—krik..

Tapi kemudian dari jauh mereka melihat seorang petugas stasiun, parasnya yah seperti bapak-bapak umur 40an dia make sarung dan bawa senter kayaknya dia menghampiri trio kwek-kwek prêt itu.

"Malem nak ada yang bisa saya banting?" tanya bapak itu kalem.

"Pak.. harusnya ada yang perlu saya bantu…" Ichigo mengoreksi.

"Kenapa kok sendirian disini? Dari tadi bapak liat kamu ngomong sendirian.. bisa liat ya?" tanya bapak itu membuat Ichigo serasa kayak orang gila karena Kaien ga pake gigai dan jelas banget Ahong udah koid mana mungkin keliatan.

"Ga masalah sih bapak mau bilang saya gila.. ng saya Cuma mau nyari sesuatu.." jawab Ichigo menahan malu sedangkan Kaien sama Ahong cekikikan membuat Ichigo berjanji bakal ngesmack down muka keduanya setelah selesai misi.

"Oh sepertinya ada yang nyari yaa? Ada kok, di ruangan bapak.. ayo nak" Bapak itu langsung membuat Ichigo plus Kaien dan Ahong bertanda tanya—bukan bertanda tangan pemirsah—mereka ga ngerti apakah si bapak udah tau soal kolor hello kitty itu ato bagaiman.

"Hmm.." Ichigo berdehem dan mulai mengikuti si bapak. Sampai di kantor yang ukurannya minimalis itu si bapak penjaga membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sesuatu..

"Waktu itu di depo stasiun ada yang nemuin kolor hello kitty ini di belakang gerbong, kayaknya punya korban yang mati kesamber.. jadi bapak simpen dulu sampe 3 taon ga ada yang nyari tapi sepertinya udah ketemu sama pemilik yang pas" Bapak itu menyerahkan bungkusan berupa seperangkat kolor alay itu pada Ichigo.

"Emm gini pak mau konfirmasi aja sebenernya ni kolor jijay bukan milik saya tapi punya temen saya yang tiga taon lalu kesamber kereta.. galau gara-gara mati ga pake kolor" Ichigo menjelaskan agar tak ada kesalahpahaman disini..bisa kasus di Karakura Shinigami pengganti pake kolor kayak beginian.

"Oh gitu baguslah nak kirain kamu transgender" Hening sejenak.

KWEK-KWEK*soundeffek*

Setelah itu..

"Makasih bang mas udah bantuin saya sekarang saya udah ga galau!" Ahong menunduk dengan khidmat pada Kaien dan Ichigo. "Kapan-kapan minta bantuan lagi ya!" sahutnya.

"Ke dia aja! Jangan ke guee!" Ichigo sewot karena sekarang dirinya yang kerja bukan Kaien. Lalu Ahong hilang wush ketelen sama angin malem(wis mellow).

"Ichi..kadang lo berguna juga" cengir Kaien.

"Gue bakal nagih gaji buat kasus ini" Ichigo mendelik ke Kaien.

"Tenang Chi ntar gue kasih beberapa persenannya" jawab Kaien.

Tak lama setelah itu munculah sesuatu di depan mereka… sosok cewek berdaster polkadot pink dengan weijes kayu yang membuat mereka terbelalak.

"Haii nama gue kuntyy.. gue lagi galau niii boleh tulungin ga?" tanyanya.

"Kunty? Kuntilanak?" tanya Kaien. "Iyaa… gue galau.." jawabnya.

"Karena?" Ichigo menambahkan. "Karenaa… mau tau aja ato mau tau banget?" tanya si kunti balik.

"Gue pulang nih" sahut Ichigo berbarengan dengan Kaien.

"Auuhh becanda! Gue galau karena.. makam gue ga ada batu nisannya" jawab Kunti alay,

"MAKSUD LO?"

"Yaaa gue pengen lu pada ngasih gue batu nisan beserta pohon duren montong di sampingnga…"

kemudian hening.

Apakah mereka dapat menyanggupi pekerjaan selanjutnya dari mbak Kunty alayers ini?

selanjutnya adalah perjalanan Ichigo dan Dr Kaien bersama Kunty Alay berdaster yang akan menemukan pohon duren montong!

MASIH KEPO?

TENANG READERS SILAKAN BACA TANDA DI BAWAH INI...

**TO BE KONTINYUUU~~**

**Hai Readers yang unyuuu~~ **

**hahaha ternyata akirnya updateee, makin ga beres kali nii yeee**

**oh ya sedikit info tentang tokoh POCONG TAK BERKOLOR aka AHONG **

**dia sebenernya plesetan dari AHOK, karena **

**sepertinya ga mungkin yuzu kasih nama pocong itu Brad Pitt **

**AHONG sendiri juga ga tau karena ga bawa akte lahirnya waktu dia kesamber**

**okeeeehh guys langsung aja R^R yaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNIT GALAU DARURAT DR KAIEN SHIBA**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBOO**

**Summary : Perjalanan DR. KAIEN telah pada batasnyaa dengan sisa misi**

**yang masih nanggung banget**

**WARNING : BANYAK KEKERASAN DALAM RUMAH TANGGA, GAJENES.. ALAYERS DIMANA2**

* * *

_**Kaien POV :**_

_**Gue ga mau komen daah, nih Kunti sialan yang sok genti yang sok masih idup padahal udah modar ngerjain gue dan rekan biadab gue buat nyari pohon duren montong sama batu nisan marmer.. padahal niat gue tu nisan Cuma pake kayu ato sukur-sukur ada asbes sama seng biar lebih cepet selese.. tapi..**_

_**Gue ga yakin ni kunti mau diajak kompromi.. ato diajak gulet. Okeh gue ini Dokter galau bukan petugas DKM mesjid yang bertugas ngurusin pemakaman… gue Shinigami elit tao..! heelloo pliss decchh**_

_**END OF POV**_

* * *

"Lebay lu kumat bro!"

"PLAAAKK" sebuah sandal bergenre Swallow langsung menipak kepala Kaien yang lagi closing Narasi.

"UWWOO.. Kenapa sih gue ditimpuk laggiii!" Kaien mencak-mencak ga terima.

"Loh.. harusnya gue yang nanya kenapa lo suka banget buka fanfic ini sama POV lo?" tanya Ichigo malas.

"Karena gue main character di fanfic ini" jawab Kaien polos.

"Seterah lo, mending sekarang kita nyari tu pohon duren..sama batu nisan marmer kelas hollywood" Ichigo melenggang pergi sedangkan mbak kunti lagi asik sisir rambut pake garpu sawah, membuat Kaien cengo.

"Weleh mbak, tuh rambut disisir pake begituan?" tanya Kai ga percaya.

"Habis Sampo Trusmiem gue abis sekarang pake sampo Didi kenyot eh malah jadi busem.. padahal niatnya mau dicatok pake setrikaan di salon Mang Uwo" jawab Kunti agak alay.

"Mang Uwo tuh siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iiih dia tuh hair stylish di dunia persetanan, Mang uwo tuh nama bekennya, nama aktenya ya tetep Genderuwo dong.." Ichigo dan Kaien menepok jidat tanda tak mampu.. tak mampu menalar dunia persetanan yang lagi dalam masa modernisasi.

"Jangan bilang dunia hantu juga kenal Wii Chat sama LINE..?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Aduuh pliss deh, kita semua.. maksudnya seantero setan tuh udah pada bosen yang kayak gitu, kita-kita lagi beken yang namanya KAKATUA TALK sama Insapgram. Tuh liat gue udah pake Iphon 5 merek Appel Groak lucu kan? Ada gambar uletnya, ga lelet dan uptodate.." jelas Kunti tanpa diminta.

Sekarang kedua Shinigami itu meyakini dunia setan sedang dalam masa inflasi berat karena modernisasi tak hanya berpengaruh di dunia nyata tapi setan pun ngerti cara make internet…

"Kalo pocong make Iphon.. sama laptop gimana urusannya?" Kaien agak kepo.

"Mereka pake sensor tiup, jadi sekali tiup tuh iphone sama laptop bisa langsung jalan walo mereka ga pake tangan" jawab Kunti sambil kukur-kukur pantat.

"Weeeiiissss dunia makin sinting ya.. internetpun menjelajah di dunia gaib segala…" Ichigo berdecak kagum.

**######NGOK####**

Sampai di sebuah tempat tak lain adalah toko material 24 jam.. soalnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 dinihari..

"Misi bang.. ada nisan dari marmer gambar wini the pooh ga? Temen saya besok mati mau dipesenin dulu.." jawab Ichigo ngasal.

"Wah nak adanya yang gambar Shaun the sheep ato ga Angry Birid..?" jawab pak tukang itu dengan ramah.

"Angry birid! Angry birid kereen tuh gue ngefans banget sama tuh kartun!" Kunty jingkrak-jingkrak(dia ga keliatan).

"Apa sih bagusnya burung bantet warna merah kayak gini.. yaudah deh pak yang gambar Angry birid kecipirit aja.." Ichigo mengeluarkan uang, kali ini Kaien ikut patungan, soalnya dia ga mungkin ngadepin orang idup.. dia kan ga keliatan.

Selesai mendapat nisan bergambar imut itu kini mereka kudu mencari pohon duren montong.

"Mbak, kenapa musti duren sih?" Kaien keki karena uangnya untuk makan 3 hari ludes Cuma buat batu untuk orang mati.

"Yaaaahhh gue suka duren.. udah ah jangan banyak bacot cepetan sono cari pohonnya!" seru Mbak Kunti sambil terbang ngambang kayak tokai, dia langsung disambit sama Ichigo pake batu segede bolem.

"Jangan pose alay, eneg gue liatnya, ngapain lo pake weges kalo lu bisa terbang?" Ichigo ngedumel sambil tepuk kaki(lho).

"Ahhhh suka-suka dong, kepo deh udah tau gue bisa terbang.. kan gue Cuma ikutin mode" Kunti langsung melet-melet ngejek Ichigo.

"Gue kirim ke Rukongai bisa ga?" Ichigo dengan latar api cetar membara itu siap dengan zanpakutonya.

"Dia bukan Hollow Ichi…" Kaien Cuma sweatdrop ngeliat kawannya itu murka sampe ke ubun-ubun.

Tak pelak setelah argument bodoh mereka, Kunti langsung kegirangan ngeliat ada pohon duren montong tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kyaaaaa aduuuhh durenkuuu" Kunti meluk-meluk tu pohon dan ga sadar kalo dasternya dikerubutin semut.

"Haaaah akirnya…" sahut Ichi dan Kai bersamaan.

"Taroh aja batu nisanya di sana" Kunti duduk diatas pohon kayak burung betet, sedangkan Ichigo dan Kaien naroh tuh nisan di bawah pohon tepat 90 derajat.

"Makaciii yeee kapan-kapan mampir ntar gue kasih pudding cacing sama es duren…" Kunti melambai kayak pohon mau roboh.

"Haaaa ga usah.. makasih.. ngerepotin aja lo, udah mati masih songong.." cletuk keduanya.

"Iiih jahaaaaaatttt".

Pagi sudah datang menjemput, Ichigo dan Kaien duduk di pinggir Rel kereta, mereka menatap indahnya matahari.

"Baru pertama kali gue liat matahari sebagus ini.." jawab Kaien. "Lo kelamaan di surga" sahut Ichigo.

Sesaat mereka menikmati keindahan alam Kaien mendengar sebuah kereta datang dari arah kirinya.

"WAAAAA ICHIIGOOO AWAAASSS!" Kaien melempar Ichigo beberapa detik sebelum kereta melindes teman idupnya…

"Haaaa ampir aja lo nyusul gue mati Chi" Kaien memperhatikan kereta itu. tapi Kaien mendapati sesuatu yang kurang dari Ichigo.

"Chi.. kolor lu mana? Lo kok sempakan doang?" tanya Kaien polos sekali lagi.

"ANJIIIIRRR KOLOR GUE KESAMBIT KERETAAA! HEEEEIII TUNGGUU!" Ichigo langsung berlari dengan kecepatan kereta ekspres sedangkan Kaien langsung ngibrit mengejar.. bukan karena keretanya, tapi dia takut temennya diliatin orang se RT karena ga pake celana—hanya sempak doang-.

"CHIIII LO NTAR DISANGKA ORGIILLL" Kaien jerit-jerit ga karuan. Ichigo masih marathon. Kolornya masih nyangkut kayak bendera di kereta itu.

"Gue ga mau bernasip seperti Pocong cupu ituu!" geram Ichigo.

"Buseeetttt misi gue belon selesai niii!?" acara kejar-kejaran tiada henti itu membuat author meninggalkan kata-kataa...

**#########**

**'THE END'.**

**########**

**Haaaiii haaii maap endingnya gantung bangeett.. **

**semoga Yuzu ga digantung.. hehehehe mungkin rencananya Yuzu akan bikin**

**Sekuel untuk fic ini jadi mohon ditunggu yaaa**

**oh okeee mending kalo gitu langsung saja...**

**R^R booo...**


End file.
